Made in the USA
by Stranger1992
Summary: Alex gets a summer job at the carnival where she meets Mitchie after seeing Demi perform live. They fall in love and are perfectly happy with each other until Alex has to go off to war. Alex/Mitchie Femslash. Rated T for violence later in the story.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, I know i still have a lot of other stories, but I couldn't help but right this out. It's basically a short story about the music video to Made in the USA only with Alex and Mitchie as the lovers. Tell me what you think.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

**_Alex_**  
The sun was close to setting and I was exhausted. My muscles were screaming in pain as I wiped the sweat from my brow. I had accepted a job at the town carnival for a little extra cash. Now that I was living on my own, I needed any extra money I could get just to pay the bills. I had just graduated from high school the month before and my plans didn't include college. I didn't have the money for it, and I felt no reason to go. I already had my life planned out. I had enlisted myself into the army and was accepted. My family always thought I would amount to nothing and was useless, but I was going to prove them wrong. I was going to train hard to be able to serve my country. Even if it meant I will more than likely die doing it.  
I heaved up another bale of hay and started heading in the direction I had to put it when I saw the most beautiful girl I had ever seen. Yeah I know it sounds messed up that Im a girl oggling another girl, but so what? Get over yourselves. She had long light brown hair with bangs that shaped her face perfectly, her chocolate brown eyes met mine as she walked past with her friends who were laughing. She lingered back a bit to watch me as I carried the large bale of hay towards the appointed truck, and I couldn't help but stare at the beauty before me. She glanced back to see her friends were leaving her behind, so she glanced one last time in my direction before running off to catch up with them. I shook myself out of whatever daze I was in and continued my work.  
"Hey, did you hear about who's playing here tonight?" My friend Miley asked as I walked past the booth she was running.  
"No, who?"  
"Your love" She responded and I rolled my eyes.  
"I don't have a love" I told her and she slightly shook her head.  
"Well you practically live to worship her, so If she's not your love that would make you her stalker." Wati, she wasn't talking about...  
"Demi Lovato!?" I asked incredulously and she nodded. OMYGOSH Demi Lovato was one of my all time favorite singers. The other one is Selena Gomez, I mean you cant' deny that she's extremely hot.  
I ran off to the other side of the carnival to find a crowd had formed. I made my way to the crowd and pushed my way towards the center. There she stood in all her famous glory. Demi Lovato. She was dressed almost casually and I got the sense that this performance was never planned. She played her guitar with skill and sang a song I've never heard before.  
_Your always reading my mind like a letter._  
_When I'm cold you're there like a sweater,_  
_cause that's the way you like to do it, that's the way you like._  
_Touch down on the east coast,dinner on the sky rise,_  
_winter is the best time for walking under city lights,_  
_you and I, just you and I_  
I found myself looking past Demi to see the beautiful brunette I had spotted earlier. She was watching the performance, a huge smile etched across her face. Then she suddenly looked at me and our eyes met again. I listened to the rest of Demi's song just watching the girl as she watched me. She seemed just as excited as I was to see Demi here. The song ended and I turned my focus back to the famous singer. The crowd applauded before dispersing as if she had been some random civilian that broke out into song. I figured the singer just wanted to enjoy the carnival like everyone else so I turned to walk away when a voice stopped me.  
"Hey" I turned back in astonishment. No, she was probably speaking to someone else. I mean, why out of a whole crowd would _THE_ Demi Lovato want to speak to me? But there she stood, watching me with a smile on her face. I looked back to see if she was looking at someone else.  
"Yes you" The pop star said when I looked back at her questioningly,  
"Yeah?" I asked nervously as I walked back up to her. She was putting her guitar in its case.  
"I saw that back there" She told me and I immediately started thinking back to every bad thing I've ever done in my life, which was a lot, trust me. I must have looked as confused and nervous as I felt because she then explained herself.  
"I saw you and that other girl watching each other. You were looking at her like she was the only thing on earth.  
"Wha-who-her? I-I don't even know her!" I stammered.  
"Well then you should get to know her. You obviously like her, and I think you should act on that."  
"Why are you telling me this?" She sighed heavily.  
"I liked someone once, but I didn't act on it. Now it's my biggest regret."  
"Why don't you act on it now?"  
"Because I'm famous now. I could lose everything I've ever worked for and she could too."  
"But if she's the one meant for you, don't you think it'd be worth it?" She seemed to think it over before a smile formed on her face.  
"Yeah, yeah I think it would. Thanks" She said then she walked off. I felt my jaw drop. I just gave Demi Lovato advice. Why didn't I ask for an autograph!?  
"You might want to close the door." A voice said from behind me. I turned around to see the brunette I had been fantasizing about for the last 20 minutes. "Your gonna let the flies in."  
I regained my composure and winced when it hurt my back to even stand.  
"You okay?" She asked me.  
"Yeah, just a little soar from work" I told her and she nodded.  
"It seems wrong that they made you do all the heavy lifting when I saw some grown men running the booths."  
"Yeah, well, seeing Demi perform live made it all worth it." She looked shocked.  
"You knew there was going to be a performance?"  
"No I don't think she even knew she was going to do that."  
"Wow, I wish I could have gotten the courage to talk to her." I smiled thinking about what she told me. Hey, if your favorite celebrity tells you to do something out of the blue, I'm pretty sure you should do it.  
"Me too. Hey, you wanna hang out sometime?" I asked her and her eyes lit up.  
"I would love too."


	2. Chapter 2

I was sitting at the kitchen table eating my breakfast while watching hot tunes TV. Apparently Demi came out to the press and confessed her love to Selena Gomez. It was like a dream come true! My two favorite celebrities getting together? I never knew that Demi was talking about her when she said it was her biggest regret. I dropped my cereal spoon when Demi mentioned me. Not my name, she didn't know my name, but she said she met a fan at the fair who gave her some helpful advice. If I hadn't been so soar and tired, I would have been jumping up and down through my kitchen.  
I finished eating and put my dishes in the sink knowing that Harper didn't like it when I left them at the table. She thinks I need to be more responsible now that we were graduated. I don't see why It was such a big deal that I needed to change completely just because we were considered adults now. I realize that I needed to be responsible in work and everything, but why couldn't I be my usual sloppy self around the house? I ran upstairs and got ready for the day; showering, brushing my teeth, etc. I got done and went back downstairs and grabbed my keys from the rack next to the front door. I went out and got into my blue Chevrolet pick up truck and drove off to the diner.  
Harper's uncle owned 'The Diner' down in town, so naturally, Harper had a job there until she decided what it was she wanted to do with the rest of her life. Everyone had always thought she would be some big fashion designer because of all the odd outfits she had created throughout her life, but she had told me that that was just her way of releasing stress and pent up anger towards her parents. The bell above the door rang as I stepped in. The place was slow, but not completely deserted. Though it lacked an original name, this was one of the main hangouts throughout the town. It got especially busy when school let out and all the teenagers were free to hang out with their friends. Though 9 was way too early for any teenager, especially me. Hey, I might have graduated, but I am still very much a teen hence the name eighteen. I went to the front and found Harper reading the paper on her stool at the cash register.  
"So do you often let your customers go unnoticed?" I asked her taking a seat across from her.  
"No, You're not a customer if your not paying for anything." was her response without taking her eyes from her paper.  
"How do you know I'm not going to pay for something?" Right then her uncle came out of the back and he broke out into a wide smile when he saw me.  
"Well looky here! Why its spot!" I rolled my eyes playfully at his nickname and accepted his outstretched arms for a hug.  
"Hey Uncle." When I was younger, every time he saw me I was covered in spots. First time, I had the chicken pocks and he was bringing Harper to visit me. After that, his niece and I had been splashing around in the mud puddles after it had rained and I was wearing a white t-shirt. By the time he saw me, I was covered in brown flecks of mud. After that it was random moments up until I was 14 that miraculously every time he saw me I was covered in some sort of spots, which is why that is his nickname for me. He truly was like an uncle to me, just like Harper is like my sister.  
"Well, what would you like this morning? Everything is on the house" He told me cheerily and Harper pointed to him tiredly with her pen without looking up.  
"That's how" This was normal, happened almost every day. I politely declined his offer telling him I had already eaten and he disappeared back into the kitchen. I took my seat again across Harper and started pouring sugar into my hand from the dispenser. It was an old habit.  
"So did you hear about the new couple?" I asked her. This was sort of a trick question, and you'll see why.  
"Demena? Yeah, I heard. It's pretty cute, they were like meant for each other." She said dismissively and I finally noticed why she hadn't looked up. She was doing the weekly crossword. Harper took pride in being the first to submit her winning puzzle every week for the past two years. I didn't think that was such a big deal, but it meant a lot to her, so I just let her continue with her happiness.  
"Yeah, they are, but they weren't who I was referring to" This is why it was a trick. She might have known about Demena, but she didn't know about my new girl. No matter what her answer, I still got to surprise her.  
"Then who?" I started smiling as I thought of Mitchie. She was so beautiful and cute. I got the chance to talk to her over the phone last night because I needed to tell her a time that I would be by to pick her up and she needed to know how to dress. I told her casual. I figured I'd do something simple and take it easy for our first date. It was going to be a picnic in a certain place I stumbled upon years ago. I made sure the weather was all for it so it should turn out great.  
"Well I was thinking Malex, but I don't know if that sounds conceited since its mostly my name, so I thought maybe we could go with Roress, but that just sounds weird, so then I thought-" Harper's head snapped up from her crossword and she put her full attention on me.  
"You're with someone!? Since when? How long have you been together, do i know her?" Yes she knew I was gay and she wasn't just okay with it, she fully supported me, and even encouraged me.  
"Sorta, I asked her to go out with me last night. Her name is Mitchie Torres." I smiled dreamily getting lost in thought thinking about her. I didn't know her but there was just something about her that pulled me in. It's like there's some sort of spark and the first time our eyes met, I couldn't seem to pull away. I snapped out of my daydream to find Harper smirking while watching me.  
"What?" I asked her confused of why she was staring at me.  
"You really like this girl"  
"What? No, I- I mean- I don't even know her"  
"Then why'd you ask her out?" I opened my mouth to respond when I found I didn't have an answer. Why did I ask her out? I didn't know her, I've never seen her before in my life. I can't just like someone by their looks. But It doesn't feel like this is just about her looks...  
"To get to know her" I decided finally.  
"Get to know who?" A voice asked from behind me and I turned to see a goddess watching me with a knowing smile. Mitchie giggled when i found myself stuttering, absolutely stunned by her beauty. She was wearing a leather jacket, a band tee and worn out jeans and she still blew me away. How could someone be that beautiful!?  
"So, this the girl?" Harper asked from behind the counter.  
"The girl?" Mitchie questioned. "And what girl might you be referring to? Maybe I know her"  
"The 'Mitche Torres'" she said sighing dreamily and mocking my previous expression. I stared horrified at her.  
"Harper!" I slapped her arm.  
"What?" She laughed while Mitchie giggled adorably. "That's all you've told me!" She said defensively putting her hands up in surrender. Before I could protest more Mitchie turned me so that I was facing her.  
"Don't worry, I think it's cute" She said as I found myself getting lost in her mesmerizing chocolate brown eyes. What she did next I did not expect. she kissed me on the cheek and I felt the heat rise to my cheeks.  
"see you tonight" She told me before walking out swaying her hips and I knew she was teasing me. I bit my lip as Harper got up and stood by me.  
"Oh she's good" Harper commented. I couldn't even respond, I could still feel her soft lips against my cheeks.

* * *

**Sorry it's such a short chapter, but I don't have much time left again and I promised myself I'd have a Mitchie Marathon tonight before bed to relieve some stress. I just wish Selena played her love interest... Anyways, I hope you guys like the story so far, I only got two reviews, hopefully that's about to change ;) hint hint.**


End file.
